<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chicago Way by Tashilover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029139">The Chicago Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover'>Tashilover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Linked Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Police captain Warriors has spent most of his career hunting down the Yiga clan. During a raid in which several members are arrested, he comes across a young man who is more than he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chicago Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors stared down at the box of nicotine gum sitting in his desk drawer. Sitting in the spot where his cigarettes <em>used</em> to be.</p><p>A quick search revealed his cigs were not hiding underneath the scattered paper clips and random post-it notes. It took him longer to realize someone had come into his office, took out his cigarettes, and replaced it with... fucking <em>gum</em>.</p><p>He knew exactly who did it.</p><p>Warriors grabbed the nicotine box. He went over and opened the door to his office. A wave of familiar noise washed over him. The sounds of a fingers clacking against keyboards. The scratching of pencils against paper. The slurping of mediocre coffee. Officers dressed in blues passed him, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgement or a quick, <em>"Mornin' Captain"</em> before hurrying on their way. Phones rang. People talked.</p><p>Warriors walked out into the busy, crowded bullpen. His his destination was the one desk near the window. The man sitting there was busy tapping away on his computer. He paused in his writing to bring a cup of coffee to his lips when suddenly Warriors dropped the nicotine box in front of him.</p><p>Twilight stopped long enough to see what it was, then drank his coffee.</p><p>"Where's my cigs, Twi?" Warriors demanded.</p><p>"Smoking is bad for your health," said Twilight. He picked up the box and placed it aside of his keyboard.</p><p>"Pissing off me off is bad for your health. I am your commanding officer."</p><p>"Are you pulling rank on me? Over cigarettes?"</p><p>"You're one to talk. You've deemed yourself as my <em>mother</em> over my health."</p><p>That comment got a little smirk out of Twilight. He then sighed and reached down to his own desk drawer, pulling it open. He took out the cigarettes and placed them by the nicotine box. "At least give the gum a chance."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>